Heart Stealer
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Sin is a detective/coroner that has been working a case that has had him stumped. Victim show up with their hearts missing and the killer has been singling him out. It is getting frustrated. On the good side, he has a neighbor that he wants to get to know. He's nice and seems to be okay, but there's something off about him. What is it? Will he find out? M/M OC. Warnings inside.
1. Another Body and His Neighbor

**Another Body and His Neighbor**

 **This story contains graphic details of death, adult language, sexual situations, sex in general, two men together, possible rape, and gore. You can continue to read if you accept these warnings and want to proceed. But remember, you have been warned. There will be no warnings in the future. So, enjoy.**

The ringing of his cellphone awoke Sin from his slumber. He reached a hand out of the covers and felt around his nightstand for the contraption. He finally felt the cold metallic case of it. Not even bothering to look at who it was, he answered it. He had a feeling about who it was. "Hello? Do you know what time it is?" he growled into the phone. He was finally able to get some sleep only for it to be ruined. Great way to start his day off.

"Well, I have some news for you, asshole." Sin quickly sat up, forgetting about his disturbed sleep.

"Smoker, is there another body?" He hoped that that wasn't the case. He dreaded there being another one.

"Yep. You better get down here. There's a message for you again. We're near the old clinic downtown." Smoker hung up and left Sin wonder what kind of message was left this time.

Getting up from the bed, Sin changed his clothes and slipped on his shoes. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and keys before locking up his house and getting into his car. _Downtown is in the bad part of town. This isn't good._

After thirty minutes of driving, Sin showed up at the crime scene. She flashed his badge as he walked over to Smoker. "Is it the same M.O.?"

"Uh-huh. Heart surgically removed and face mutilated." Smoker had latex gloves on instead of his normal leather ones. There was blood on the fingertips of the gloves.

"Be glad that I'm a coroner as well as a detective." He was handed a pair of the gloves. Sin bent down to get a closer look at the victim. "It seems that the man that has been killed has been dead for at least a couple of hours." He touched the skin that was left on the face. "The skin of the face has been cut into ribbons but still attached to the face if barely hanging on."

"Sin, do that shit on the table. Not here." Sin glared at Smoker. He knew that the man didn't like to see him touch dead bodies. It disturbed him a little.

"Sorry that I'm just doing my job," he retorted. "Anything new that has happened at this crime scene? You said a message was left." There was always something new at each crime scene. The last one had a rose where the heart should've been. A name tag with his name on it had been attached to the stem of the rose.

Smoker nodded. He changed his gloves before holding up a piece of paper. "It's addressed to you. Seems that the killer has singled you out again. This time, through a letter." Sin changed his gloves before taking the paper from him.

Slowly, he started to read.

 _My Dear Sin,_

 _I hope you like what I am doing for you. It's so hard to get a reaction out of you since you are a detective. I saw what you did with the rose. That was kind of rude, don't you think? I hand-picked that rose just for you. The reason for this man's death, though, was because he knew my true identity. Where's the fun in being told by someone else who I am. I'm looking forward to seeing you in a less violent and watchful manner. See you soon, though. Maybe sooner than you think._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _SOD_

Sin sighed. "If he's trying to flirt with me, this is not how you do it." He almost crumpled the paper up. "I can't believe this. This man was going to reveal who it is before he was murdered."

Smoker blew out some smoke. "Well, no use getting upset over it now. Not like we can do anything about it now since he's dead." Sin could only agree with him.

"Was there any I.D. on him? Driver's license or something?" Smoker handed him a wallet.

"This was found on the ground next to him. It had a driver's license inside but there's no way to tell if it's him or not." Sin took it and flipped the wallet open.

"The license says that his name is Drake. He is twenty-six years old." Sin closed it before putting it in an evidence bag. "If we're lucky, it might have fingerprints on it." Smoker nodded. "Get the body transported. I'll meet you at the office."

"Alright." Sin walked back to his car after removing the gloves on his hands. He heard Smoker shout for the crew to get the body ready for transport.

Getting in, Sin gave off a deep sigh as he rested his head on the steering wheel. _What the fuck is the person's problem?! Why must they single me out every time they kill?! It's like they know I'm the only coroner they have!_ Sin roared in frustration. "I want a real answer from that man or woman!" He cranked up the car and started his way to the station.

...

Sin trudged through the doors to the police station. He was exhausted and didn't want to do this. He figured out that it had been three in the morning when he was called to the crime scene. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw Hina. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Hina?" She gave him a small glare.

"Why do you look so tired?" Sin glared at her as he removed her hand from his arm.

"If you must know, I have been working for four weeks on this case, have had seven to eight deaths in that pan of time, and I haven't had enough sleep since I started working this particular case." Hina narrowed her eyes.

He ignored her as he walked to the room that held the body. "You need more sleep. You look horrible."

"Thanks. Didn't notice," he replied, sarcastically. She huffed.

"You need to take some time off. Hina wants you to take a few weeks off." Sin quickly whipped around to her with wide eyes.

"I can't do that! I'm the only coroner you have and I have a case to solve!" Hina crossed her arms.

"When you are done examining this body, you are taking three to five weeks off." He watched her think for a moment. "Actually, you're taking at least a month off."

"You can't do that!" he shouted. Some of the other officers turned to look at them.

"I can and I will. Hina is your boss and I will tell you what Hina wants you to do." She lifted her head to glare down at him more. "Keep arguing and Hina will make it two months."

"You can't be serious?!" He was getting frustrated with her.

"Want to make it three?" Sin grumbled before turning back to the door. "Good. When you're done, go home. Enjoy your two month vacation." She left him simmering as he entered the room.

He sighed the smiled as seeing the body already on his table. "Okay. Let's get this over with." Sin started his work. He removed the man's clothes and checked his body. "Gender: Male. Name: John Doe, as of right now. Age: Around twenty-six or twenty-seven. It seems that the cause of death is strangulation, if the handprints are anything to go by." He went to the chest of the man. "The chest was sliced open like he was being operated on. His heart was cut out like a heart surgeon would do to do a heart transplant. The would was made after death." He kept going. Lifting up his legs, Sin checked his gentiles. "There is no signs of rape but he has had sex recently." He moved back up to the face. "The face has been cut to ribbons and the skin left on is still hanging on but only by small threads."

A few hours later, Smoker came into the room. Sin was sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in his right hand. The body was still on the table. "Anything worth remembering?" Smoker asked as he came to stand next to him.

"Well, whoever the killer is didn't want to give me an easy job." He took a gulp of his coffee. He was still so tired. "What time is it?" He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"It's seven in the morning." He went quiet for a moment. "Hina told me about you taking time off."

Sin groaned. "That woman gave me two months off." He almost broke the cup in his hand from squeezing it.

"That's good. You haven't taken time off since you came here three years ago. You need time off." Sin glared at him.

"Great. You agree with her." Sin got up and set his coffee cup beside Drake's head. "By the way, I tested his DNA. He is Drake. Last thing I saw was that he was living with a boyfriend. You should go check it out." Smoker agreed. "He's ready to be seen by family and friends." With that, he left. He was too tired to care so he just headed home.

...

Getting out of his car, Sin sighed. He was just so tired and wanted to get in his house to sleep. As he walked up to his porch, his neighbor came to the hedge that separated their yards. "How are you today, Sin-ya?" He smiled before turning to him.

"Extremely exhausted. How about you, Law?" He liked his neighbor. The man was always polite to him and had interesting stories about the ER everyday.

"Hm. I'm getting along. You look like you haven't slept in days," Law commented. Sin gave off an exhausted laugh.

"That would be true. I've been running for five days straight." He scratched the back of his head. He didn't count the nap he had that morning. He was only asleep for about ten maybe twenty minutes.

Law looked concerned. "You should get some sleep. They shouldn't work you that long."

"It's just the case we're on." He remembered the note from the body. "My boss gave me two months off."

Law smiled. "That's good. A little time off is good for you." He looked to the side. "I learned that the hard way."

"What happened?" Sin was curious. He didn't know a lot about his neighbor other than his name, he was a surgeon that worked in the ER, did transplants, and liked black coffee.

"Well, I passed out from working too much. I pulled a few all-nighters and had to be carried home by a friend. I was given a few weeks off after that." Sin smiled.

"That's not good."

"It was better than nothing." He went quiet for a moment. "Hey, when you have some time, why don't we go get a coffee together?" Sin like that idea.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He huffed. "I need some sleep." Law waved his goodbye to him as he walked into his house. Going to his room, Sin toed off his shoes and crawled into his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **This just came into my mind. I will be updating when I can so please, be patient with me. Hope you like it. You can tell me what you think about it if you want to. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Coffee and Information

**Coffee and Information**

Knocking awoke Sin from his sort of peaceful sleep. He groaned as he peeked out of his warm, cozy covers to look at the clock. It was eight in the morning. _I slept through a whole day. No wonder why I don't feel good._ The knocking persisted on his front door.

Slowly, Sin drug himself out of the bed and trudged down the stairs. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath before opening it. He wasn't all that surprised to see the person on the other side of the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone voice. This was not what he wanted to wake up to. Especially on a day off.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit," Kid asked as he entered the house. Sin was used to his brother's friend just walking into his house.

"The case I'm on." He remembered that he was on vacation. " **Was** on." He followed Kid to his kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" He found the man digging through his fridge like he owned the place. _Reminder: Tell Killer that Kid is not allowed in my house without him present._

"I'm on vacation." Kid stopped rummaging to gawk at him. "If your eyes get any bigger, they might fall out of your head." Kid glared at him before going back to the fridge.

"That's new. Didn't know you would actually go on vacation, willingly," he replied.

"I didn't. Hina forced me to take a vacation so that I could get some rest." Kid came out of the fridge and over to a counter with an armful of food. He knew what the man was waking. "If you make a mess in here, you will clean it up. I'm not your maid and will not clean up after you."

"Noted. Don't worry." Sin always worried when Kid was over.

"Why are you here in the first place? Where is Killer?" Sin sat at the kitchen table as he watched Kid make his monstrosity of a sandwich. He only bought bread because of Kid and Killer. He didn't like the taste or texture of bread.

"Killer had to go to work today and told me to get out of the house for a while." Kid finished his work and put what was left back in the fridge. "I decided to come here to get food."

"My house is not a rest stop. You better be glad that I'm not in the mood to throw you out on your ass." Kid looked at him with faked sadness.

"You wouldn't really kick me out, right?" Sin rolled his eyes.

"Just because you are my brother's best friend and boyfriend, doesn't mean I won't throw you out of my house." He laid his head down on the table. "You interrupted my sleep and barged in like you live here."

Kid said nothing as he sat across from him. A knock soon sounded on the front door again. "You want me to get that?" Sin shrugged. He heard Kid get up and go to the door. "Hey. Who are you?" He didn't hear Kid or the person fro a moment until Kid shouted. "You're that creepy-ass doctor from the hospital!"

Quickly, Sin got up and went to see who Kid was yelling at. He heard their voice as he rushed up to them. "Nice to see you again, Eustass-ya. Do you live here or are you visiting?"

Sin elbowed Kid in the side. "Move, Kid." The man did as he was told and moved. "Go and eat. You made it, you eat it."

"Fine, but that doctor ain't setting a foot in this house while I'm here," Kid said as he went back to the kitchen.

"It's my house. I will let in whoever I choose to." He turned his attention back to Law. "Sorry about him." Law was staring at him like he was examining him.

"It's alright. Is he a friend of yours or...a lover?" Sin almost wanted to puke at the second part of the question.

"Neither. He's my brother's boyfriend. He came here when he was kicked out of the house for the day." Law nodded with a smile. "Is there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get that coffee now. I'm free at the moment." Sin smiled at him.

"Sure." He invited him inside. "You can sit in the living room while I go get ready." Law agreed with his smile never leaving. _Hopefully I won't take too long._ Sin rushed up the stairs to get dressed. He was still tired but wanted to get to know his neighbor more.

He dug through his dresser and found a plain black t-shirt, a red-plaid over shirt, and black jeans. He got dressed and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. _God. Kid was right. I look awful. This just my make me feel worse but what the hell. I get to spend time with my neighbor._

Sin had short, chestnut hair, pale bluish-gray eyes, and very slightly tan skin. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced and made him look like a junky or like he hadn't slept in weeks. He sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Sin! I told you I didn't want him in the house!" Kid's shout brought him back to the present. Giving off a frustrated sigh, Sin exited the bathroom and slipped on his shoes. Before leaving his room completely, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Kid!" The two were glaring at each other when he came down the stairs. Kid turned to give Sin his glare. "Back off. He's a guest of mine." He returned the glare with the same intensity. "You're just a freeloader."

Kid grabbed him by his arm before shoving him into the half-bathroom. "Sin, that man means trouble. I'm telling you that he's a bad guy to hang around," Kid said. He sounded worried.

Sin grabbed his hand and twisted his middle finger. The action made Kid yelp. "Kid, I am a cop. I should know the difference between good guys and bad guys." He went to leave the tight space. "Now, get out of my way. I'm leaving for a bit and I want you gone before I get back."

He saw the man go to start arguing with him before giving up halfway through. "Fine." He opened the door. "But, I'm telling Killer about this. He will agree with me, you know?" Sin rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

He was happy to see that Law was still there. The man was just patiently waiting for him to return. "Sorry about that. Are you ready to go?" Law nodded. They walked out of the house and started down the sidewalk. "So, which coffee shop are we headed to?"

Law smiled. "It's a small shop not too far from here. I go to it almost every morning before work." Sin was glad that he was getting to know his neighbor. They talked and joked as they walked. It was nice. Sin found out a little about Law. Like that he had a father and uncle. His father worked in the law enforcement like him while his uncle owned a company.

When they got there, Law and Sin walked up to the counter. A woman with pink hair greeted them with a smile. "Good morning, Mr. Trafalgar. Will it be the usual?"

"Yes." Sin wondered how long he had been going here for them to remember his name and order.

"And, what can I get you, sir?" Sin blushed at being caught off guard. He was close in thought.

"Um...straight black." Her eyes widened. He wondered why.

The woman turned to the back of the shop. "I need two regulars for Mr. Trafalgar," she called to the people in the back. The lady turned back to them. "Your order will be ready shortly." Sin and Law nodded before Law paid for their drinks.

After that, Law guided him to a window seat and they sat down. "How long have you been going here for them to know you by your name and what you drink?"

"Well, I have been working at the hospital for quite a while. The shop came in about a year after I started working." He watched him think. "So, about three or four years."

"That's cool." Sin realized something. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He wanted to know as much as he could about him.

"I'm twenty-six. How old are you?" As he went to tell Law, the woman came up and handed them their drinks. They both thanked her before taking a sip of their coffee.

"I'm twenty-four." He rested his chin on his hand. "So, what part of law enforcement does your father work in?"

"He's a lawyer. His name is Don Quixote Corazon." Sin's jaw dropped at the name.

"I know him. I've actually talked to him a few times." Law seemed surprised. Sin took a gulp of his coffee.

"Really? What did you both talk about?" Sin raised an eyebrow. It was as if he was trying to pry something out of him.

"We talked about different cases on a few occasions. I think he mentioned you but never your name so I didn't know he was talking about you." Law took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"What did he say to you?" Sin scratched the back of his head.

"He talked about his son and how he worked too much. Said that I remind him of his kid." Sin took another sip of his coffee. "I told him that you can't change a person's mind once they have made up what they want to do."

"Yeah. He was talking about me. I used to never take time off except for the weekends." Sin smiled behind his cup.

"That's not healthy, doctor." He didn't miss the small smile that came to Law's lips. It was always nice to see him smile. It brightened up his day.

They talked more about their jobs. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who had gotten blood on his hands. "Your job sounds much easier," Law said as he finished his cup. Sin couldn't believe what he was hearing from the man.

"I will have to disagree with you. Your job sounds way easier." Law raised an eyebrow.

"How so? You don't have to perform life-threatening procedures or bother with unwilling patients." _That sounds way easier than what I deal with on a daily basis._

"Well, at least you don't have a killer singling you out with every dead body you find," Sin mumbled as he finished his cup. He looked back up to Law and saw him staring at him with a straight face. That was different.

"Why would they single you out?" Law sounded curious but there was something mixed in with it. An emotion he Sin couldn't quite place.

"I don't know. Hell, I can't even figure out if it's a man or woman." Sin looked to the side. "I...I upset them before the last body was found."

"What did you do?" That emotion was still there but he still couldn't figure out what it was. The curiosity was still in place. Sin ran a hand through his hair.

"The...The killer gave me a...a rose before the latest body was found." Now, he felt bad for what he did. "I did put the rose in a vase for a bit, but...then I threw it away." He looked back to Law. His face was still void of emotion.

"Why did you throw it away?"

"Because...Because all I could see when I looked at it was the dead woman's mutilated face." The sight of the woman's face had haunted him for days after that. It had been a horrible time for him.

Law's straight face turned to sadness. "Sorry to hear that. Who was the woman? Was she close to you?"

"No. I had only spoken to Boa Hancock a few times before her murder, though. She was always obsession over my other neighbor and threatened me a few times." He propped his elbow onto the table and leaned his head on his hand.

"What did she say to you?" Sin thought about it.

"Luffy, my neighbor, is always so friendly with me when he sees me. She thought I was trying to seduce him or something like that because he would greet me fondly and not her." Sin shrugged. "I just got to know the kid. He's hyperactive, annoying, and lout but I can handle him just fine."

"Monkey D. Luffy, right?" Sin raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"Sort of. He was a patient of mine a few years ago. I didn't get to know him that well because he recovered soon after the surgery." _That's interesting._

"What happened to him?" If it was another story like the others, he wanted to hear it. He liked the kid and he reminded him of an overly-excited puppy at times.

"Well, he was brought into the emergency room with a sever injury on his chest. It was as if someone tried to either burn or punch a hold into his chest." That sounded horrible. "He was unconscious through the entire surgery and didn't wake up for a few days after. When he did get up, he was depressed."

"Why was he depressed?" Sin could never imagine Luffy being depressed. It just didn't fit the kid's happy-go-lucky nature.

"His brother had died. He didn't want to accept it but he did after a while."

"He seems find now. Wonder how he was able to get through it."

"He had a lot of friends that came to visit him and he still had his other brother. I guess they helped him through it." That made Sin happy. _At least he had friends and family that helped him through his tough time._

After a while, Sin got a call. "Excuse me for a moment." Law nodded as he stood up and walked outside. He answered it. "What is it, Killer? I'm in the middle of something."

"Kid told me that you let that doctor into your house. Why? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" Sin got frustrated with him.

"What's it to you? It's my house, so I will let in whomever I wan to. Plus, he's my friend. Both of you need to stay out of my business," Sin almost shouted into the device.

"It is my business when I am your older brother. You need to understand that you can't trust everyone you meet. Dr. Trafalgar worries me for many reasons. I'll vist you tonight to explain it more." Sin was getting aggravated with this.

"If you come over, I won't let you in. Leave me alone. I don't live with you anymore and I have my own life. Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm a cop and know how to judge people. I think Law is nice. We get along great."

"Sin, I'm coming over tonight. Stay away from him." Sin huffed before hanging up. He didn't bother saying goodbye. He didn't care to because he was angering him. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked back inside to Law.

"Are you okay? You look upset." Sin sat back down at the table.

"Yeah. It was just my brother. Nothing to worry about." He heard Law's phone go off. He brought it out and looked at it. He sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to go. The hospital needs me." Sin nodded. "Maybe we could do this tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I had a wonderful time." Law gave him a wide smile before leaving. They had already paid so Sin got up and left as well. He was glad to know his neighbor some more.

Getting home, Sin saw Luffy in his own yard. He waved at him. "Sin! How are you today?!" Sin walked up to his hedge that separated their yards. He leaned on the bushes.

"Great. How are you?" Luffy came to stand in front of him. He was smiling widely.

"Great, too! Did you go to work today?" the young man asked.

"No. I'm on vacation. What about you? Did you go to class? It is a week day." Luffy shook his head.

"No. I didn't have any classes today. I only go a few days out of the week." He was still smiling.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Luffy?" He knew by then that Luffy only smiled like he was at that time when he wanted to ask Sin something. That was how close they were. They were good friends even though they hardly saw each other throughout the week. He at least saw him on the weekends. Sometimes they would do stuff together.

"Want to go out with us this weekend? We're going to the bar to celebrate Zoro's promotion." Sin knew all of Luffy's friends. They were a little skittish of him because he was in the law enforcement. He tried not to be a party pooper.

"Yeah. I'll go." He remembered the conversation with Law about him and Kiler's warning. "Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember Dr. Trafalgar Law?" The kid looked confused for a second before his eyes and face lit up.

"You mean Dr. Torao? Yeah, I remember him. He stitched me up two years ago." He pulled up his shirt to show him the scar. "I'm in his debt for saving my life." Luffy put his shirt back down. "Do you know him?"

"Uh-huh. He's my other neighbor." He furrowed his brow. "Luffy, was he ever mean to you or scared you in any way when you were his patient?"

"No. He was always nice. He did get upset with me and my friends a few times for being too lout but that's about it." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Kid and Killer told me that he wasn't good to hang around." Luffy laughed and told him that Law was fine. They were just judging him before getting to know him. "Yeah. Well, I'm heading inside. I haven't eaten today."

"Okay. Have a great day. See you later." Luffy waved at him as he walked inside. He didn't hear anything when he got inside. _He left. That's good._ Sin locked both the back door and front door. He didn't want Killer to get in. He didn't want to hear him rant at him.

Sin grabbed a bite to eat. It was just a salad. Going to his room, Sin toes off his shoes and crawled into bed. He was still tired and wanted to take a nap. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. He was haunted by a nightmare this time. It was horrible and made him worry about reality.

 **Hope you like this. Tell me what you think. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Stitches

**Stitches**

 _ **Sin stood in the middle of a dark space. There was just a single light shining down upon him. It made him worry. Suddenly, another light switched on above a person to his right. They were a few feet away. His eyes widened at the sight of the other. He was mortified.**_

 _ **"Sin, why haven't you found my killer yet?" It was the first victim that he had had on the Surgeon of Death case. She was a young woman with pink hair. Her name had been Rebecca. Right now, she looked the saw way as when he had found her, chest open and face mutilated. He knew her by her hair and outfit.**_

 _ **Another light switched on and it was his second victim. Lights continued to switch on until all eight victims were visible under a single light above them. They all looked the exact same as when he found them. "Where is out killer, Sin?" they all said in unison. It disturbed him.;**_

 _ **"I...I'm sorry. I...I'm still...I'm still working on it. Please, just...just give me...give me a little more time." They all started to walk toward him.**_

 _ **"You're running out of time," they said. Sin took a few steps away from them. He was afraid that they were going to kill him. They reached out their hands toward him. "Sin, help us. We need your help. Find the killer. We want justice. Please."**_

 _ **Sin hit a wall and couldn't go anywhere else as they closed in on him. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at their mangled faces anymore. When he felt their hands touch him, he screamed at the wet, slimy substance that he could only think of as blood touched his face.**_

...

"NO! Don't touch me!" Sin shot up off the bed in a cold sweat. He was gasping for breath as he tried to get the picture out of his head. He hated that image. It disturbed him and terrified him all at once. When he could think properly, he looked to his clock. It was eight at night.

Banging on his front door made Sin jolt. "Sin! Open the door! Are you okay?!" That was Killer's voice. _I don't want to talk to him._

Getting out of bed, he drug himself down the stairs to the front door. He unlocked the bottom locks but kept the top one in place. He opened the door to see his brother. "What do you want?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Let me in." Killer wasn't wearing his mask like usual. But his bangs did hide the top part of his face. The chain for his lock was the only thing keeping the larger, stronger man from coming inside.

"No." He went to close the door, but Killer put his foot in the door to keep it open. "Killer, I don't want to hear your nagging. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit excuse for what you want me to do." Anger and venom filled his voice as he spoke. "I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been for years. I have my own life and live by my own rules. Keep to your life and stay the hell out of mine. Now, get the fuck off my property before I get Smoker to come over and get you off of it."

"Sin, I will rip this chain if you don't let me in. I just want to talk for a bit. I'm not trying to control you life."

"That's bullshit!" He almost ripped the chain off the wall when he unlocked it. "Tell me, big brother, why you must control who I can interact with and befriend?! Hm?! Why can't I be friends with Law?! What's so bad about him?! I just want a friend that's around my age and has stuff in common with me! Is that too much to fucking ask for?!" He was huffing as he waited for Killer to answer him.

"Please, calm down," he said as he shut the front door. "You'll wake up the neighbors."

"Hah! Luffy sleeps like a log and Law isn't home! I can shout if I want to! Now, explain why you're here!"

"Kid told me that you let Dr. Trafalgar in today." Sin scoffed.

"Yeah. So what? It isn't like I let a burglar in or a murderer. Have you forgotten that I'm a detective?" Sin crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting frustrated with this conversation. He just wanted more sleep. He felt like throwing up as it was.

"Sin, you need to stay away from him. He's not as good as you think he is." Sin groaned. _He's just like Dad. I'm more like Mother and he's just like Father. Overbearing and annoying all the same._

"No, Dad. I can have my own friends." He saw Killer's jaw tense at the name he called him. But he was being truthful. He was acting just like him.

"I am nothing like Dad." Sin laughed. It was a hollow, empty laugh.

"Yeah. Dad was worse. Especially with me. Be glad you got out of the house before I did." He knew he was treading in dangerous waters now. Sin didn't really care, though. He just wanted to be left alone.

"What do you mean? What did Dad do?" Sin looked away from him. He wouldn't ever tell him. He still had marks and scars from it.

"Just get out. I don't want to hear this anymore." Sin went to leave the room, but Killer grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Killer."

When he wasn't let go, a fight broke out between the two. It tipped over the couch, knocked some books off a shelf, and made some things rattle in cabinets. Sin was slammed into one of the cabinets that held books. His head started to spin, and he felt something trickle down the back of his head.

Slowly, he brought a hand to the spot he felt wetness in. Bringing his hand back around, he found blood covering his fingers. "Sin! Shit! I'm sorry!" Killer immediately released the front of his shirt and was, instead, held by his shoulders.

"We...We need to go...to go to the hospital..." Sin wasn't able to move his mouth properly. _I bet he gave me brain damage._

Quickly, Killer lifted him up and toted him out the door. Sin was placed in the truck and a cloth was placed behind his head. "There, that should help with the bleeding for a bit. I hope you won't need stitches or anything like that."

"You...You started...started the f-fight," Sin countered. "I...I have enough sc-scars from...from Dad..." He saw Killer turn to him before rushing off to the hospital. It didn't take long before they got there.

Killer parked the car before rushing him into the ER. Sin saw the lights flash before him. He was worried that he had a concussion. Soon enough, they were in the hospital. He saw that not many people were in the place.

"Hello, how may we help you today?" a woman asked. She wore a nurse dress. The woman looked no older than twenty-five. She was slightly fuzzy in his vision. Like he had gotten electroshock therapy.

"He's bleeding from the back of his head. I think he might need to get it checked." Killer sounded worried. It was nice even though he was the reason for the predicament.

"Okay. The doctor will be with you shortly. I can take you to a room." Sin watched Killer follow her to a room. He was set on the bed and it hurt his head when he was laid down on it.

Killer sat next to him in a chair. He looked away from his older brother. Sin was not happy with him at this moment. "What if I have brain damage? Or you damaged something important? You never think these things through."

"I said I was sorry. I...I didn't mean for this to happen." Killer looked away from him. "I...I'm just like Dad, right?"

"Sort of. You don't think things...through, and...and you use physical force over talking." Sin looked back to him. "But you are my...brother and show more...love than Dad ever did to me."

Killer was about to say something when the doctor came in. Sin was shocked at who it was. He didn't look at them at first. "So, what seems to be the problem tonight?"

Killer stood up and shielded Sin from Law. "What are you doing here, Trafalgar?" Law finally looked up to Killer.

"Mr. Killer, I work here. What are you doing here? Has Eustass-ya gotten hurt again?" He closed the folder he had been looking at.

Grabbing onto Killer's arm, Sin moved him out of the way. He shakily sat up. His motor skills weren't working right. "L-Law..." The man's eyes widened when he saw him. "I...I'm bleeding from my head."

Quickly, Law came over to him and got him turn his head to the side. Sin felt him touch the wound and that hurt horribly. He winced and almost screamed at the feeling of it. "It seems that there is a large gash in your head. I can sew it up." He stepped back to look Sin in the face. "Stay right there and I will be back to fix it up."

Sin watched the man leave the room. Killer sat back down, and he knew that he was glaring at him. "Sin, I told you that I don't want you to get close to him. He's a bad influence." Sin attempted a glare at him. He didn't know if it was working.

"Sh-Shut the...hell...u-up." He placed his fingers on the gash. Blood was still gushing out of it. "F-Fuck. It h-hurts." The fuzziness in his brain was getting worse. Sin didn't know how to react to that.

Soon enough, Law came back. He had a tray before him. There was a nurse with him as well. "Now, I'm going to have to give you some sedatives to help with the pain and my work." Sin nodded. He didn't want to sleep but he trusted him. "It will let me work properly and you won't have to feel the pain."

Killer started to protest but Sin intervened. "That's fine. Whatever helps best." Law nodded and picked up a needle. Sin rolled up his sleeve and let him stick it into his arm. The pain in his head outmatched the prick of the needle.

After a few minutes, his consciousness started to fade and he fell asleep. He wasn't expecting anything less from a medicine that is used to help knock out a patient before surgery or anything like that.

...

The bright light was blinding as Sin tried to open his eyes. He smelled medicine and sneezed. "Awe shit!" It hurt his head so much to sneeze.

"Sin, are you okay?" He opened his eyes to see Killer sitting next to him like before. He was frowning.

"Other than it hurts my head to sneeze or for the lights to be on, I feel like shit." Sin sat up. He placed his hand to his head when it felt as if he was going to fall over. "What...What happened after I was put under?"

"Trafalgar stitched the gash closed. He told me that he didn't have to shave your hair to do so." He nodded at the information. "I still don't trust him."

"You don't trust a lot of people," Sin answered. He leaned against the pillow. "Goddamnit. My head is killing me."

"He said to call him when you woke up." Sin knew that Killer wouldn't do that. He sighed before reaching over to press the button. Killer reached over to stop him. The man was too late and Sin pressed it. "Why did you do that?"

"He said to call him when I got up. You weren't going to do it, either." Sin watched Killer tighten his jaw. He knew that he was telling the truth. He turned back to face the wall before him. He didn't understand his brother's problem with the man.

A few minutes later, Law came through the door. He was smiling. "Good to see you are awake. Are there any problems with your motor skills?"

"Other than I'm a little slow, no. It hurts extremely bad, though." Law nodded before opening the file he had. Sin watched him write something down.

"Here." Law handed him a piece of paper. Sin took it and read it. It was a prescription for some Cataflam. "It will help with your headache but there are some side effects of the medicine." He looked at him with a strange intensity. "Would you like to know them?"

"Yes, please." Sin wanted to know what he was in for.

"The side effects of Cataflam are stomach upset, bloating, dizziness, drowsiness, and loss of appetite."

"Those aren't good side effects," Killer said. He finally spoke up since Law had walked through the door.

"They are possible side effects. Meaning, they might happen." Sin was quiet through their talking. He was looking at the prescription. It said that he would need to take it for about two or three weeks.

Law handed him another prescription. "Trafalgar, what are you planning?" This got Sin to look over to him. There was something behind that question.

"What are you talking about? I'm not planning anything." Sin gave Killer a funny look.

"You don't normally get this interested in your patients. I know that because Monet told me. She said you could care less about your patients." He watched Law roll his eyes.

"Maybe because I view Sin-ya as a friend? Is there a problem for that?" Sin watched him turn a glare to him. "Is there a reason that you are trying to get into my personal life?"

"Killer, leave him alone." Sin put his feet on the floor. "You shouldn't judge people on what they do. You're dating Kid. That's enough to judge you." He watched Law smirk. "Now, I want to get home and sleep this pain off."

"You are free to leave. Just take those medicines for the time and I will see you in a few weeks to get the stitches out." Sin nodded before standing up. The world spun for a second before he was caught.

Looking up, Sin saw that Law had caught him. It was nice to him. "Try to keep from moving around too much. The first few days are going to be hard to move around. After about three days, you can move around better." Sin nodded. He was happy that Law was helping him out.

"Thanks." Killer grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Law. "See you later, Law." the man nodded as he smiled at him.

Killer took him home and got him set up on the couch. "I'll be over every so often to help take care of you. You need to stay here. I'll go get your medicines filled." Sin nodded and agreed to stay on the couch.

After Killer left, Sin turned on the TV and slowly lost himself to the darkness. It made his head feel better and he went to sleep off the pain for a while.

 **Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I hope you are all having a wonderful day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. In Home Doctor

**In Home Doctor**

Talking aroused Sin from sleep. "Smoker, what are you doing here? Sin's hurt and doesn't need any stress right now," Killer's voice sounded from the entrance hall.

"But he needs to know about what we found. Plus, I can take you to the station for the night if you want that?" Smoker sounded aggravated as it was. He didn't hear Killer's answer. Soon enough, Smoker walked into the living room.

"Good to see you, Smoker," he greeted before groaning as he sat up.

"The hell happened to you?" Sin looked around him to see Killer standing near the entrance to the room. Smoker noticed. "Killer, get out of here. I have classified information I want to talk about with Sin." Killer sighed before grabbing his stuff.

"I'll be back in a little while. He needs his medicine in an hour. Make sure he takes it." Smoker agreed before Killer left the house.

"Now, what happened to you?" The man sat on a chair diagonal from the couch. Sin rested his back against the arm of the couch and pillow.

"Killer and I got into a fight. He slammed my head into a cabinet, and I had to get stitches." He rubbed his head, careful of the spot. "Still hurts and I feel sick."

Smoker sighed at his answer. "Killer is getting more violent the more you have fights." Sin shrugged. "Now, I came here to tell you that we found another body. It was a female." Smoker pulled out a picture of the woman before they found her. She had blond hair, pale skin, and big, brown eyes. There were bunny ears on her head. He had met the woman before. It was at a party he deicded to attend. "This was the woman that we found. Chopper was called in to be our coroner for now." Sin nodded as he looked at the picture some more. He trusted the younger man with his job. "But you were singled out again." Smoker brought out a piece of paper in a plastic bag. "They seem to notice that you have taken a vacation."

Taking the note from the other man, Sin started to read the cursive writing of the other.

 _My Dear Sin,_

 _I heard that you're taking some time off. I'm sorry for killing again but it needed to be done. I didn't mean to give you another body. Also, I hope you get better before you go back to work. Please, be careful and watch yourself. I love you and would like to get to know you better. See you soon. Much sooner than you think._

 _Love,_

 _SOD_

"When was she killed?" he asked, looking back up to Smoker. Sin handed the paper back to the man.

"Last night. Chopper said that it had happened an hour or so after midnight." Sin nodded. "The killer told you to get better. How did they already know about your injury?"

"I don't know." That was a head scratcher. "The killer could've seen me when Killer was taking me to the hospital." Smoker nodded.

"That sounds logical." They talked for a while until Smoker gave him his medicine. "Should I call Killer back over?"

"Nah. I can take care of myself before he comes back over." The older man nodded. "Can you lock the door after you leave?" He had given Smoker a master key to his house in case he ever needed it. It came in real handy a few times.

"Sure. Be safe and try not to get into another fight with Killer. I'll come pick him up if he tries to hurt you again." Sin agreed before the man left his house.

When the house was quiet, Sin started to think about Law. He had been genuinely worried for him when he saw his state when he arrived at the hospital. It made him happy to know that Law was worried about him and called him a friend. A smile graced his face at the memory.

Slowly, he fell back to sleep. He guessed that it was a side effect of both the medicines that Law prescribed him. He didn't know the side effects of the second medicine. Sleep was welcomed for him as he succumbed to it.

...

"Ahhhh!" Sin shouted as he sat up on the couch. He looked around the room. It was dark and looked just like his dream. Sin fell of the couch. There was the feeling of dirt and leaves under his hands.

Shouting made his heart pound faster with fear. "Sin! Get back in the fucking house!" his father roared. Sin scrambled to his hands and knees as he crawled around the area. He bumped into things and couldn't figure out where he was going. "I won't say it again! Get your ass back in the fucking house! Now!"

Crawling faster, Sin felt around for a place to go. His fear was rising as his father yelled at him some more. His heart was racing as he came to a solid object. He couldn't push it away nor go around it.

A knock sounded from somewhere nearby. "Sin-ya, are you there?" Sin couldn't place who was calling out to him. He also couldn't tell what direction the voice came from.

His father yelled at him again. After that, he smashed his head into something along with knocking into something with his hip. He yelled when he collided with the hard object and the something made of glass breaking sounded in the area.

The jangle of keys and locks being opened let him know that someone was coming. Trying to regain his composure, Sin started to feel around for somewhere to hide. He found what felt like a table. Scooting underneath it, he tried not to whimper at the pain in his head and from the fear of being found.

A door creaked open from nearby. "Sin-ya, are you okay?" He still couldn't place who the person was. A light was cut on and he saw feet from his hiding spot. The shoes got closer and he held his breath.

He almost had a heart attack when the person got to their knees. A second later, a familiar face looked under the table. He recognized who it was. "L-L-Law?" he asked in a confused and scared tone.

"Why are you under the table? I heard something break. Are you alright?" Sin nodded. Law looked worried. "Can you come out from under there? I would like to take a look at your stitches."

Slowly, Sin moved out from under the table. The light made him hiss and cover his eyes with his arm. "What...What are you doing here? Where's Killer?" He wasn't upset that Law was there, but he remembered Killer saying that he was going to come back.

"I came to check on you. I came home a few hours ago. Smoker left your house but Killer-ya didn't come over." Sin nodded. "I got worried, so I decided to come check on you myself. Then, I heard you moving around. After a minute, something broke and I heard a loud noise."

"How did you get in my house?" Sin didn't remember ever giving him a key to his house.

"There was a spare key under the matt on your porch." _Oh yeah. I forgot that I hid a spare key under the matt. Good thing I did._

"Do you know what the side effects of the second medicine are?" Sin remembered the problem he had been having before Law intervened. He was wondering if it was part of the medicine.

"Delusions, loss of appetite, and drowsiness." Sin looked over to him. "Were you having one of those side effects before I came in?"

"I was dreaming. When I woke up, all I knew was that my dream was still happening before me. I...I couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't." Law looked even more worried for him. "When you cut the light on and I saw who you were, I think it helped me realize what was real."

"That's good to hear." He led Sin back over to the couch. "Where did Killer-ya go? Did he ever tell you?"

Sin shook his head. "No. Smoker told him to leave for a bit because he wanted to talk to me about the case I was on." Law nodded as he sat in the same chair that Smoker had. "He said he would be back in a bit. Haven't seen him since."

"That's not good at all. The delusions can get violent. Someone needs to stay with you at all times." That was going to be tricky.

"Killer has work during the day and can't miss any days. I don't trust Kid in my house without Killer." He remembered the last time he allowed the man in his house. Kid almost started a fight with Law.

"I could stay over here with you," Law offered. Sin smiled to him.

"Don't you have work, though? I don't want to interfere with your job." He didn't know if it was a good idea. If Killer came over, it could start a fight. That was something he didn't want to involve Law in.

"I'm in need of some vacations days as it is. Haven't had a vacation in a year." _That's reasonable._ "Plus, I could be here all day and you won't get lonely."

"I like that idea," Sin answered. "That's a great plan."

"Stay right there. I'm going back to my place to get some things. When I get back, I'll check on your stitches." Sin agreed as he left the house.

Grabbing his phone off the table, Sin started to text Killer. **You don't need to come check on me anymore. I have someone to stay with me until I get better and can move around on my own.**

He waited for Killer to reply. **Who is it? It better not be Law.**

 **It is. If you try to hurt him or come in my house, I will call Smoker to come get you.**

 **Goddamnit, Sin! I just want you to listen to me for once! I'm on my way over there now!**

 **Fuck off. I'll tell Law not to let you inside.**

There was no response from his brother. Sin shut the phone off and set it to the side. It was better than throwing it across the room. He waited for Law to return to his house. When he did, he was carrying a suitcase.

"Sorry. I had to gather some clothes since I will be staying here for the time being."

"It's quite alright. Will you lock the front door when you get a moment?"

"Sure." He set the suitcase down and started to lock up the door. "Is there a reason you have so many locks?" That made Sin want to laugh.

"Yeah. I don't trust my brother most of the time. He tries to break in when he can." Law chuckled before turning to the room with him. "You can stay in the guest room. It's on this floor."

"Why don't you stay in it?" That was a good question.

"I don't know. This is where Killer set me up." Law shook his head.

"I'm going to move you to that room." He helped him up before leading him to the room. Sin told him where it was. The guest room had a king-size bed. "Why such a large bed?'

"It's for guests. All the rooms have king beds." Law got him situated on the bed. "You can stay in here as well. The bed is big enough for the both of us." He watched Law think it over. Emotions flickered across his face so fast that Sin couldn't tell what they were.

"If you're fine with it, I guess that it's okay. I will be closer to you if you need anything." Sin smiled. He was happy that Law was helping him out. He didn't understand why, though.

They talked for a bit before there was a knock on the door. Law told him he would be right back. Sin agreed and he left the room. He was getting along with Law. There were a few things that he didn't understand about the man but liked him none the less.

"Killer-ya, I was informed to not let you in," Law's voice floated into the room as he spoke. He didn't sound upset nor bothered by his presence.

"Let me in, Trafalgar. I have my rights to come inside." Sin turned away from the door at the sound of Killer's voice. He didn't want to face him at that time.

"No. I will call Smoker to come get you." There was more arguing after that. Sin just slowly started to fall asleep. He didn't know if he should since Law still had to check his head. Soon, Law came back into the room. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm still tired. Sorry."

"No, that's fine. I can still check your head while you sleep. I'm used to it from working in the hospital." Sin nodded as he let his mind drifted off into sleep. It wasn't peaceful and he had a nightmare.

 **Nice to know you are all liking the story. Sorry for not updating sooner. I love you all and have a magickal day. Tatty-bye!**


	5. About His Past

**About His Past**

The sound of the front door shutting awoke Sin from his slumber. Raising his head off the soft, fluffy pillow, he listened for anything to let him know what was going on. It was dark out and the living room light wasn't on. His thoughts went straight to Law. _Did he go out? I don't remember him leaving the house._

Deciding to check it out, Sin maneuvered out of the bed. He slowly and cautiously moved to see what was going on. When he made it to the bedroom door, he peeked out to see who was in the house.

He was relieved to see that it was just Law. "Law? What are you doing?" he asked as he walked into the living room. The light from the streetlamps shown through the living room window.

Law turned to look at him. Sin could see something dark on the front of his clothes. "Sin-ya, did I wake you up?"

"I don't know. I just heard the front door shut," he answered as he scratched the back of his head. "What's on the front of your clothes?"

"Sorry if I did wake you up." Law looked down at his clothes. "It's blood. I was called in for an emergency surgery. I meant to leave you a note in case you woke up." He watched the other shrug his shoulders. "I guess that I didn't have the time. I wasn't gone for very long."

"Okay." Sin yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll be in the room in a bit." Sin agreed before going back to their shared bedroom. He listened to the other move around the house before entering the room a minute or so after him.

He watched his silhouette as he got some clothes out. Sin laid back down as Law left the room. He started to think about the past week. That was how long Law had been staying with him. Told Sin that it would be better if he had a doctor or someone with him at all times since his head was still injured. He agreed and had even been sharing a room with him. Even the bed.

There was something that he was curious about, though. Law would show back up at the house during the night sometimes. Sin couldn't figure out when the other even left the house, but he woke him up every time when coming back home. He would ask the doctor about it but always told him that he had go to do something for the hospital. Sometimes he would come back with blood on his clothes.

The sound of the shower turning on let him know that Law was in the shower. He turned over and closed his eyes. After a bit, his phone started going off. Groaning, he reached over and picked it up off the nightstand. He saw who it was

Sin answered the phone. "What is it, Smoker? Is there another body?"

"Yes. This one seems fresh." That got his attention.

"How fresh?" Sin sat up with his back to the headboard. "Like the past few hours fresh?"

"Uh-huh. The paramedics said that she was killed within the past two hours." Sin was shocked about that. "The thing is, nobody said that they witnessed nor heard anything."

"Nobody we ever interviewed said that they saw nor heard anything. It's just how the killer works, I guess." He sighed. "How many bodies does this make in the past week?" Smoker would call Sin every time a new body was found.

"This would be the fourth in the past week. Why does this keep fucking happening? What is the motive of stealing a person's heart?" Sin was thinking that as well.

"The killer could be selling the hearts on the black market. That's just a suggestion." It was the only logical explanation for stealing an organ from another person. "Check into it. Since I'm still on vacation, I can't do anything."

"I know. You're the one that likes to do dangerous stuff like that." He heard the older man sigh. "Just...get better. Your vacation ends in about two and a half months. Stay safe and watch out. You never know if the killer will come after you."

"I know." The water from the shower was shut off. "Was there another message with this body?"

"Yes. But...it's different from all the other messages." That intrigued him.

"How so? What's the difference in this one than the others?"

"Well, it isn't addressed to you this time. It's addressed to me."

"What? Why would it be addressed to you?" That confused him and worried him all at the same time.

"That's why I said to watch out. The contents of the note are...worrying."

"Can you come by and let me see the note?" Law walked into the room right after he asked the question. The man seemed to be relaxed and looked tired.

"Yeah. I can bring it by after it's dusted for fingerprints. Is Trafalgar still staying with you?" Sin had told him about the doctor staying with him. He had explained to Smoker about his reason for the other man staying with him. It was nice of him.

"Yes. He is. Would you like to speak to him?"

"If you don't mind."

Sin looked over to Law. He was completely dressed. "Law, Smoker wants to speak to you." The doctor nodded before accepting the phone from him.

He laid back down before curling up under the cover. He could hear the one-sided conversation from the bed. Law was moving around the room as he spoke. Sin didn't think much of the conversation.

"No, Smoker. I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him was about two days ago." He went quiet for a moment. "He was trying to get in the house. I went out to get some things and saw him at the front door when I got back." Another moment of silence. "How should I know? He doesn't seem to like me all that much. I'm here as a friend and doctor for Sin-ya. He left him alone. God knows how long he was all by himself." That made Sin curious as to what they were talking about. "I'll let you know. Don't worry about him."

After a minute, his phone was placed back on the nightstand. "What's going on?" Sin asked as he turned over to look at Law. The man was walking over to the other side of the bed.

"He was asking me about your brother. Smoker wanted to know if he has tried to hurt you again. I told him that I haven't seen him for two days." Sin nodded. "He tried to break in the last time I saw him. Killer-ya bolted from the house when I pulled into my driveway."

Now, he understood why he said what he had about him being alone. "Okay." He turned back over with his back to Law. Sin felt the bed dip from the other's weight. "Goodnight, Law," he said before yawning.

"Goodnight, Sin-ya. I'll see you in a few hours." Sin nodded as sleep was slowly consuming his body and mind once again. He felt Law press against his body. An arm was wrapped around his chest and he was brought closer to the other's body. Law was spooning him from behind. A smile rose to Sin's face as he fell asleep.

...

 _ **Sin looked around the area he was in. It looked just like the woods he used to live in with his family. The trees were the same but looked a little taller than he remembered them to be. There was also something sinister about them. Like that they would reach out and grab him at some point.**_

 _ **Then, there was the sound that he feared the most in the world. It was the sound of a truck engine. A diesel truck engine. He never wanted to hear that sound ever again in his life. It only meant pain and suffering for him.**_

 _ **Slowly, he turned around. The two-story house was in the distance. A dark pickup truck was sitting outside. Right where it used to be. In the dirt driveway. But the headlights were on. That was never a good sign.**_

 _ **"Sin! Get your ass back to the house! I'm starving!" his father shouted at him. "I'm home and want dinner!" Sin didn't move from his spot at, what he assumed was, the entrance to the woods. "Don't just stand there like a fucking idiot! Get your ass back in the house or I'm going to drag you back in there!"**_

 _ **Taking his chance, Sin decided to take off into the woods. His father shouted after him, but he just continued to run. Fear fueled his adrenaline as his legs worked the hardest they ever had in his whole life.**_

 _ **The sound of a gun going off scared him even more. "I don't want to do this! But you left me no fucking choice!" There was another shot that rang through the otherwise silent forest. "I'll find you! And when I do, you'll be fucking sorry that you ever ran from me, you little shit!"**_

 _ **Tears ran down his face as he went faster. Another shot wen off. It was closer this time. More fear filled his already terror-stricken body. He thought his body would explode with all the fear and horror of knowing what would happen to him if he was caught.**_

 _ **Suddenly, his legs gave out on him. He fell face-first into the mud. Sin was panting from the exercise. The, he decided to climb a tree. As quick as he could, he scrambled to his feet off the ground and climbed a large, tall tree to get away from the man he called Father.**_

 _ **After a while, he heard him walking through the forest. Twigs snapped under his feet. "Don't you worry. I'll find you," he said as he came closer to his hiding spot. "Your mother left me, and your brother left you. We both were left my someone we care about." Sin knew that what he was saying wasn't true. His mother loved all three of them with her whole heart. She just died from a sickness that the doctors couldn't do anything about. His brother moved out but promised to come get him when the time was right.**_

 _You're wrong! Killer wouldn't intentionally leave me alone with a sick, twisted, monster of a man like you! You don't know what you're talking about! Shut the fuck up! **Sin silently cried as he thought those thoughts. He was sure that his older brother would come back to help him. Get him out of this hell that he lived every day.**_

 _ **"I fucking found you!" Sin's eyes shot open. Looking down, his father was aiming the rifle right at him. "Get the fuck down here or I'm going to shoot you! You've got till the count of three!" He was too stricken with fear to move. "One!" More tears spilled out of his eyes. "Two!" Realization hit him. His father was drunk and not playing. He was actually going to shoot him. "Three!"**_

 _ **A bullet ripped through his antebrachium as he raised his arm. A scream was torn from his throat as he fell out of the tree. It hurt so bad that it felt like his arm was being ripped off from the spot that he bullet ripped through it.**_

...

"Sin-ya! Sin-ya, wake up! What's going on?!" The sound of someone calling out to him made his eyes snap open. At first, all he saw was his father's face.

"Get off me! You fucking shot me, you insane bastard!" he shouted as he pushed the man off him. His arm was on fire as he pushed with it. "It still fucking hurts!" Sin grabbed it as pain throbbed through it.

"What are you talking about?" Raising his head, Sin didn't see his father anymore. He saw Law. His friend and in-home doctor. How could he ever see this man as his poor excuse for a father.

"S-Sorry. I...I just had a bad dream." that was when he realized that there was no pain in his arm. It had all been his imagination.

"Who shot you? What did you dream about?" Sin knew that Law would want to know what that was all about. He thought that he could tell him about it without any problems.

"Will you tell Killer? I don't want him to know anything." The other gave him a funny look.

"Why would I tell Killer-ya? I don't think he likes me enough to even have a casual conversation." Sin laughed at that. He knew that it was true.

"Point taken." He took a deep breath before he explained to him about his childhood. "When I was little, my mother got sick. The doctors didn't know what she had so they couldn't really help her. My father was distraught when she got sick." He vaguely remembered how nice his father had been when she was still alive. "When she passed away, my father started drinking."

"So, he became a drunk?" Law asked. He seemed to understand that. Sin wondered if he had ever had a person like that in his life.

"Uh-huh. He was nice and friendly, until then. After Mom died, he would drink every day and get drunk. He was abusive to us every day." Sin remembered the scars he had from him. "He would hit us when he was upset, or just when he felt like it. Killer would stand up for me. I looked up to him for that. Until he moved out."

"What happened when he moved out?"

He didn't want to answer that but knew he had no other choice at this point. "Dad got worse and more abusive. He would punch me, throw things at me, cut me with knives he was holding, and even tried to hit me with the car a few times." Law looked shocked and furious about that. "When you woke me up, I was dreaming about one of the times he attacked me." Sin looked to the side. He really didn't want to tell him. "He...He came home one night, and I was out in the woods, messing around. He wanted me to make dinner. I just ran into the forest to get away from him. Dad was drunk again."

"Was he the one that shot you?" Law asked with a monotone voice. Sin could hear the underlining anger, through. He wondered why he would be angry.

"He chased me into the forest with a rifle. I climbed a tree after a while to get away from him. He found me and shot at me." Sin held out his arm. There was a scar that was on both sides from the shot. Where the bullet entered and exited. "He shot my arm."

Law took on a look of pure concern and sorrow. "Are you okay?"

Sin smiled at him to reassure him. "Yeah. It's in the past. There's no need to worry about me now." Though Law looked like he didn't truly accept it, he didn't question him about it anymore. He hoped that he wouldn't ever have to meet his father again for the rest of his life.

 **Ta-da. Another one done. Sorry for the long time before updating. Hope you all can forgive me. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter as well. Let me know if you do. Have a magickal day and know that I love every single one of you. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. - The antebrachium is the forearm of the arm.**


End file.
